


there's never a forever thing

by jbaecob



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbaecob/pseuds/jbaecob
Summary: worried minds talk too loud





	there's never a forever thing

**Author's Note:**

> hey! hey  
> one: tagging is Hell and you shouldn't try to do it through your phone. get a computer somehow  
> two: this is rushed  
> three: i don't know why did i need sunwoo worrying about the future, but here he is

it was unusually quiet in his house for a week day. a week day that has been completed, thank you very much, sunwoo thinks as he pads across his room to flicker off the offending lights. it was actually an odd week day, he comes to think, because moments earlier he heard, “can you two stop with the sap?” and then another voice whisper-shouted “you're interrupting the movie!” when haknyeon kept petting his head and talking to him - then everything fell into strange, unusual silence, cordially conflicted through loud buzzing city noises and short conversations as the boys decided their sleeping arrangements. he sucked in a breath before landing face first on his pillow.  
usually, fridays were reserved to unite five boys that have been separated since they left middle school to start high school. it was comfortable; chanhee, changmin, haknyeon, hyunjoon, eric and him - six boys crumpled in one living room to watch movies and eat pizza as if they were thirteen years old again.  
he massaged his forehead and tried to remember that he was in high school instead, and the next year he was going to start thinking about college (and probably living away from home and from his friends), but-  
“sunwoo?”  
“who else could it be,” he replied.  
“hey, what bug bit you?” the boy didn't wait to get a response and entered the darkened room - it was almost like his home too, except it didn't possess a filled fridge he could open at any time.  
but sunwoo knew it could be counted as a home nonetheless.  
haknyeon elbowed him twice before getting comfortable by his side, the bed creaking a bit before everything falling into another silence (this one had haknyeon’s breath still a bit strained with the exertion).  
“are you mad? because of what they said?” sunwoo’s arm always, unconsciously, engulfed haknyeon’s form whenever they sat or laid down side by side. it’s not something he actually stops to think about.  
“i wasn't and i’m not,” he mumbled back.  
“then why did you storm out of the living room by the end of the movie? i know it’s your favourite part,” haknyeon doesn't relax against his arms this time.  
“i wasn't feeling good, so i thought it was better to sleep earlier,” he didn't force haknyeon to lie back down like he usually does when the older keeps pestering with questions and anecdotes.  
“you do something with your voice when you lie.” haknyeon prodded fingers at his waist and he almost yelped, but in the last moment, he suppressed it (or else he would have to deal with their friends snickering the whole fucking saturday).  
“i’m- i’m not lying. i promise,” he breathed deeply, haknyeon’s now relaxed head bobbing side to side, “i’ve been thinking,”  
“hmm,” haknyeon said only, as if it was a cue to keep talking.  
“about college.” he cleaned his throat, “and future.”  
“not healthy.”  
haknyeon pushed his legs and put one of them over sunwoo’s waist, “you already talk like a troubled college student,” he whined. “i’m older than you. i have to start thinking about it now.”  
sunwoo laughed but it was strained- pained, if he was being honest to himself. so he hid it behind a cough.  
“i know. and this is what makes me worry the most.”  
they finally found complete silence. it wasn't hot enough to open the window or turn on the ac, so the room was pretty much dead - if you don't count haknyeon’s breath against his side.  
what made him worry the most included not only him or his future, but the boy who mimicked a relaxed composure to make things better for the both of them. being one year older than sunwoo, haknyeon was, of course, one year ahead. and that gap was filled with unsaid promises and silent wishes, ones that sunwoo couldn't even muster pulling out for the other to hear.  
he worried too much.  
haknyeon tightened the embrace and probably ignored sunwoo’s grunt in order to bury his head under his chin. his leg wriggled like a dog’s when sunwoo pinched his arm because it was pressed against his windpipe.  
“your thoughts are too loud. let’s sleep,” sunwoo had a scowl in his face and he knew that, but haknyeon was having the time of his life, so he didn't comment on that.  
talk about his worries were destined to himself, anyway.  
“i’m going to miss you too,” he suddenly whispered in the curve of sunwoo’s neck, where it meets the shoulder. it made his skin jump and thoughts run without direction, and the only thing he could murmur back was, “i know.”  
haknyeon lifted his head, wide eyed, almost hitting sunwoo’s chin in the process, “what do you mean you know? this is like, the most hidden secret of my heart,” he clutched his shirt in the process and sunwoo actually rolled his eyes.  
“sure.” then, sunwoo kind of dragged haknyeon's body against his again and everything was fast breaths and furiously beating hearts because, well. life's rushing.


End file.
